


Not Just Yet...

by ongnable1380



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), Yuehua
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Detective!AU, Guanlin is mentioned like once, M/M, Wenara is a made up city, Yes Guud, how to tag?, only major pair is jinseob, very minor panwink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnable1380/pseuds/ongnable1380
Summary: A Jinseob story about how they help each other escape a horrible reality :)





	1. . Summary .

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted On AFF. Soon To Be Crossposted On WP.

➡️Hyungseob was just on one of his earliest stages going to his life goal--becoming a profiler for the ominous city of Wenara's Violent Crimes Team. With his yellow vest and white gloves on, he starts noticing people around him disappearing, whether it be death or just a simple removal from the existence of living things around him. From strangers that lived on the streets, to the loved ones around him, he also met a guy. Not just any guy, but the famous profiler who actually worked for the team he wished to be apart of. He was like a hero, an idol, or even a king to him. When he saw that this guy, Woojin, worked in the same station as him, he started looking up to him as he could solve some, and has solved, of the most mysterious crimes. Along the way, as he never gets promotions, or even compliments, from the Head Chief of the station, he wonders what's he's doing wrong. What's he doing to not get into the same level as Woojin. Once he finds out his impulsive secret, he realizes what a dark world he actually works in. In fact, the dreadful space that surrounds the very grounds he steps on everyday, and will continue to go forth until his expiry separates him from this grim fate he was born into.⬅️  
➡️Wenara: Made Up City That Is Mysterious. Filled With Strange Events And Suspicious People.  
➡️Main Character: Ahn Hyungseob. Age 25. A Traffic Officer Waiting To Get To His Dream Career. Admires Profilers.  
➡️Main Character: Park Woojin. Age 29. A Profiler On Wenara's Violent Crimes Team. Has Seen Everything.  
➡️Inspiration: Some Kdramas (Signal, Voice, Secret Forest, etc.). Some Songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. First Published Fic In Abt 3 Years. Aged-Up Characters. Various Characters Will Pop Up [Everytime] Everywhere :) lol. Enjoy.


	2. It's Different This Time

_**"안녕과 안녕으로 . 시작과 같은 말로 끝나는 건 . 다 이유가 있겠지 ."**_  
_•_  
_**"Hello And Goodbye . Ending Things With The Same Words As The Beginning . There's A Reason To It All ."**_

 

_Happen Ending - Epik High_

  
_Sigh_. Sitting on the rusty, brown bench confined between two walls illuminated, one by a shampoo bottle, another with a can of _Coke_ , there sat a 25-year-old Ahn Hyungseob with his head full of pitch black hair set against said _Coke_ -promoted wall. Buses around this time usually don't go around, so he is only greeted with the fast-moving cars that come every once in a while. In contrast to the dark sky, his yellow vest and white gloves stands out to anybody passing by; his uniform hat and stop sign lay on the seat to the right of him. Conducting traffic properly at this time of the day wouldn't be needed if there was none, so relaxing on the bus stop of the sidewalk near the clear roads would be the best thing to do right now. He takes out his phone from the pocket of the vest, along with peeling off one of his gloves. _Friday, August 25, 2017._   _11:54 P. M._ . Another heavy sigh left his body with puffed cheeks. He sat there, but now staring at the half moon hanging above him for what had seem like an eternity. Until his head started to lean, once again, to the plastic wall, where his eyes got heavy.

_Beep-Beep-Beep_

"ASDFKWJD," he shrieks out loud with a jump of his shoulders.

_"It's twelve am,"_ the device speaks.

_Ah... I guess it's time to head back to the station now._ Hyungseob got up swiftly and grabbed his hat to put it on; also with the stop sign, he headed down the road, where he would find the police station if he turned a corner, in which he did.

Once he stepped across the threshold of the entrance, he let his stop sign fall against the wall beside him and stretched his arms in the air. _Yawn_. In front of him, there is a desk high enough to almost cover the people sitting behind it; but, behind that desk, there is a whole ruckus of others occasionally walking around, maybe even with some files or items. He's only been back there to get to the Personal Staff's Room, where he leaves his belongings and changes into his uniform. Of course, there are only a few people at this place, where the back is silent and there sat two officers are the front desk. To the left of him, there was a bench, where visitors usually sat; today, there was a still body laying on it with a big jacket over it.

"Oh, Officer Ahn! It must be time to clock out," one of the men behind the desk said. With his light brown hair, he turns his attention fully to Hyungseob, previously looking at the computer.

"Eh, don't call me that, Jihoon." Jihoon proceeded to tilt his head to the side, puzzled. "I don't deserve to be called an officer. All I do is hold up a stop sign from time to time."

"Man, stop putting yourself down. I get that you want to get somewhere in life, but you can't be sulking around like that."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks." The guy scoffed at Hyungseob's words before reminding himself about something.

"Oh, yeah. Over there on the bench," he pointed, "I think there's someone you know. Maybe a cousin or friend, but I've definitely seen you with him before." Hyungseob turned to the unawaken person, who could only be seen by the pieces of hair that stuck out from the jacket. Once he walked over to it, he crouched down to eye-level.

He takes a look back to Jihoon, who just shrugs, before carefully shaking the person. "Hey. What are you doing here?" He removes the padded jacket to reveal the face of someone he knew all too well. "Euiwoong!"

"Huh? What?" the guy sits up and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Euiwoong! What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?!"

Finally looking at Hyungseob, Euiwoong jolts just a little before replicating the face of shock the officer had on.

"Hyungseob! Hyungseob!" Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes as he spoke.

"What is it, Woong?"

"M-m-my...my..."

"Yeah?"

"My sister...she's gone." Hyungseob, who was both panicking and feeling somewhat pricked, furrowed his eyebrows and tried to calm Euiwoong down. He looks back again at Jihoon.

"Why didn't you do anything about this? Has he just been sitting here all day?"

Jihoon calmly replied, "He's been here since around 3pm. He asked for you at first, but he just said he'll wait here. I asked the chief about it, but he said to just let the boy do as he wishes. So, I complied."

"Why didn't you try to help him or anything? C'mon, you can't just let a 17-year-old wander around a police station by himself!"

"Well, he wasn't wandering. He literally slept there all day. Besides, the chief said to leave him alone and wait for you since he requested it."

_Sigh_. _Why can't there ever be a peaceful day in this town?_

"Euiwoong. Let's go to your house. It's late." Hyungseob strictly told the boy. He grabbed the guy's arm and stood him up.

"No, no, wait! Hyung, I can't go home."

"Why?"

"Euisoo, she's gone. When I got home from school, she wasn't there."

"Wha-" _sigh._ "Okay, I'll try to help you. We shouldn't bring these matters into the police just yet. I can help you. We might interr-" Hyungseob's eyes averted to the doors where a familiar figure came in. _Oh..._

"Oh!" Jihoon exclaimed for the nth time today. "It's the amazing Lieutenant Park! Whatcha doin' here?" Forgetting about Euiwoong, Hyungseob's attention was all on Lieutenant Park--the almighty, in his words, Park Woojin, who he admires wholeheartedly.

"I work here, if you didn't know, Officer Park," Woojin sternly said all in sarcasm.

"No, like, it's 12am. Why are you here?"

"Chief Park said something about a little boy who slept here all day. Told me to take care of it if he wasn't gone by 12am. Besides, I left some stuff in the back," with his hands in his pockets and white dress shirt that wasn't tucked in, he nodded to the back where he supposedly had to go. "Is the boy stil-"

To the left, there stood a pair of guys who started just right back at Woojin.   
"Um, hi-I mean hello, Lieutenant Woo-er, Park!" Hyungseob stuttered as he awkwardly waved with his free hand that wasn't holding the 17-year-old.

"Uh, is that the guy? That needed help?"

"Eh? Uh, yes. B-But I got him! I know him, he's like my little brother. You don't have to worry, haha." Cold sweats started forming on the sides of his head. _Oh my gosh._

"Well, what is it? I'll help anyways. It might be a serious case." Jihoon let out a small squeal as he watched this conversation unravel in front of him.

_Ffffff- Park Ji-_

"Really? Would you help me, please? Euisoo is gone! My sister! My only family left! Where is-" At this point, tears were really threatening to fall from his eyes. The mature, protective Euiwoong he knew shriveled with fear and worry in front of him.

"Euiwoong! Stop it! We will help you, I need you to stop, okay?" It all came back to him. The flashbacks played in the back of his mind, but he kept silent.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  

In the cold station, where Hyungseob, somewhere around Euiwoong's age, sat on the very same bench, silent tears dropped onto his pants. "Hey, we need you to tell us everything you know to find out where your brother went, okay?" some officer asked him. "Where's your family? Parents?"

"I...I don't have any. All I have is my older brother. I don't know where my family is. They all disappeared when I was little."

_"_ **_Hello?_ ** _Hyungseob, wake up. Get ready for school."_

_"Kwoywbdkwhssz..."_

_"Hah, what?"_

_"Okay..." With a pat on his shoulder, the taller figure went away from his bed._

_"I have to go to work now, so walk safely, okay?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"_ ** _Goodbye_** _." were the last words from him that Hyungseob didn't know he would hear that day_.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

But, **it was different this time**. Instead of the world taking away a loved one from him, it took away the one that loved his friend; the only one left to love his friend.

"Okay, we'll have take this into serious matters." Woojin walked to the door that led to the open space back of the front desk. Hyungseob led Euiwoong along where Woojin went.

"Why? We don't even know if she's actually missing yet."

"Euiwoong is a minor and has no guardian right now. We have to live by the rules as officers," _But I'm not the same kind of officer as you_ , "and take care of this as soon as possible. There's other things that happen in this city that isn't as close to what had happened to this kid." He grabbed, what Hyungseob always thought of a luck charm, an old, black journal from one of the several desks in that station. Though, Hyungseob didn't actually know what the purpose of the journal was, he always knew Woojin would have it, everytime, everywhere.

Soft sobs behind the both of them could be heard. "Euiwoong..." Hyungseob's voice now filled with worry.

"Alright, c'mon guys. Let's go figure this out quickly."

Hyungseob snapped his head to Woojin with a face of shock. "Me? I can't work on a case, I'm no detective."

"You don't need to be a detective to help someone. I know you want to be apart of my team. Why don't you start here?" He got closer to the other. The latter widen his eyes when a pair of hands went up to touch his vest.

"uHh, Woo- I mean-" With a zip of the vest, Woojin slid it off. Going towards his hands next, the gloves also went away. Hyungseob was glad it was dark, both outside and inside, because the tint on his cheeks would've only got pinker if anyone could see his face.

"If you want to be a detective, you should start proving it. You'll be standing out there in the road with this vest on everyday if you don't try."

_I can't stand you anymore, Park Woojin._

"Let's go. We can take my car there." The two younger ones followed suit of Woojin towards the exit of the station. "Park Jihoon, if you don't hear from us in about 2 hours, file this as a missing persons case for Euiwoong's sister." He left through the door before anyone else.

"Yes, sir. Take care, _Detective Ahn_ ," he responded with the smirk.

"Jihoon, you-"

"Go on, go on. Go help your friend." He finally shooed off an embarrassed Hyungseob and sulking Euiwoong. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was currently 12:30am and the silence of the night was interrupted by the voice of Hyungseob, as they were in the car Woojin drove; within navy car, Euiwoong and his tear-stained face slept in the back, while the other two were in the front. "Hey, Lieutenant Park."

"You know you don't have to call me that all the time right? Just say Woojin." His left arm rested on the side of the door while his other steered; an ideal pose for what some may generally define as a 'cool' person. Or at least, what Hyungseob would define as in his dictionary. 

"Oh, okay. Anyway, I think I should drop him off at my apartment. He must be tired."

"Mm. Type in your address." He casually gave the other his phone, which already had Google Maps pulled up.  After giving the phone back, the younger decided to make a conversation.

"Um, Woojin."

"Yeah?" 

"What made you decide to become a profiler? How do you solve your cases so quickly?" Hyungseob's small smile slowly dissipated when he didn't hear an answer, not even a acknowledge to let him know his questions were heard.  

"Well, to answer your first question, I am the only child of our Head Chief, which I'm sure you already knew." His eyes remain fixed on the road, as it was since the beginning of the ride. 

"Yeah. So?"

"So, of course, I looked up to my father as a child. Especially when he was the only person that was apart of my family. He wanted the same for me as well. I guess you could say fate brought me here." Knowing he wouldn't see, the listener nodded anyway. Because he was a "fan" of Woojin, he had already known all of that. 

"What about the second question?" Hyungseob fidgeted in his seat. This was the main question for his life. _How do I become like Park Woojin? Why can't I get promoted like him? Do I not have the potential for it? Maybe I just need to wait more_.

"I don't think you would like to know."

"Hmm? Why?" _Welp, there goes my chance._

"A villain never reveals his tricks." Woojin finally turned to smile at Hyungseob. It only like a few seconds though. His face quickly turned into a stern one soon after.

"Villain?" _Why does he think of himself as a villain?_

Before the older could respond, _"In 1,000 feet, your destination will be on the left."_

_stuPiD GooGle mAps._

"Oh, I actually have to use the restroom. Am I allowed to use yours?" Woojin asks.

"Huh? Oh, well..."

"It's okay if-"

"Oh, no! It's just that my place isn't clean for visitors. I live alone, sorry."

"No, no, it's fine. I understand." By the time he finished his sentence, Woojin was out the car and out toward the entrance of the tall building. Hyungseob did the same, along with a sleepy Euiwoong on his back. _He's so light. He probably didn't eat today._

_••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_

As Woojin was currently in his bathroom, Euiwoong was still soundly sleeping. Hyungseob tucked the little one in, just as his brother would have. If he was still there.

"Hyungseob." Said person turned around to see Woojin wiping his hands on his pants. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Just let me leave a note for him."

_"We're out to find Euisoo. Don't worry. If we're not back by the time u wake up, call this number (###-###-####). It's Park Jihoon. The guy at the station. He'll feed u._  
_-Hyungseob"_

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

This time, it wasn't so quiet in the car. Hyungseob had suggested to play music, since it was the middle of the night; he was worried Woojin might get sleepy. 

 

_"I think it’s for the better_  
_There’s no reason why it shouldn’t be for you too_  
_It’s always the same ending_  
_Just another happening,_  
_This happen ending_  
_Well, what can you do"_

 

"Why do you think things like this happen to us?" Hyungseob questioned, not really expecting an answer.

  
"That's how the world works, Seob." _Oh my gosh._ "They say there's a reason for every happening. The world takes away the things we love, so others can be happy."

_But why me? Why us? Can't we just get a favor for another? The two things I want are so close to me, but I just keep running for it, nonstop._

_Sigh_. "I guess, you're right, Woojin." To much of his knowledge, Woojin was in the same spot as him. There's nothing he can do about how he lives today. People see him as a smart, astonishing hero; but in reality, he lives through a passive nature, in which he wants to escape, but he just can't.

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Not Edited :( Might Be Some Mistakes. Sorry For Lack Of Jinseob. This Is More Of A Hyungseob-Centric/Plot-Centric Chapter. Jinseob Will Come Soon. In Like A More Chapters. Comments & Criticism Are Welcomed :)


	3. It's Gonna Be A Late Night

_**"나 괜찮을까 . 이렇게 계속해 달리면 . 숨이 멎을텐데 ."**_  
_**•**_  
**_"Will I Be Okay . If I Keep Running Like This . I'll Run Out_** _ **Of**_ _ **Breath ."**_

 

_Shoebox - Epik High_

  
At the small, one-story house of Euiwoong and Euisoo, Hyungseob stared at the framed picture of him, Euiwoong and Euisoo. Though, it was probably taken about 10 years ago, it felt as if it happened yesterday.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hyungseob! Look, it's a snail!" a 7-year-old boy exclaimed. "Can I touch it?"

"Why not?" the 10th grader replied. Proceeding to bend down to where Euiwoong was currently, under a big tree, he watched in amazement as the younger had no fear of touching the slimy creature. Unlike the older, who was scared of many things, Euiwoong always seemed like the older brother. The one who reminds Hyungseob of his older brother. It wasn't until Euisoo came into the picture, where her brother has no control over her. Euiwoong was, instead, protected by her; just as a mom would protect her child.

"Hey! Kids!" a lady's voice reached their ears from far away. "Come take a picture! I want to use this new camera I bought today!" The two boys ran in race to the source of the sound.

"Ha! I beat you!" Euiwoong told off Hyungseob.

"Yeah, alright. You win."

"Here. You two stand here. I'm going to take a picture of us to print!"

"Okay," which was said in unison.

With the fast feet of Euisoo returning to her spot in front of the camera, there was a sound of confirmation that the picture was taken.

_Click._ Hyungseob may even remember a flash as the photo was being taken.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What're you looking at?" Hyungseob could've sworn he didn't hear Woojin approach him.

"Oh, just an old picture of me and Euiwoong," not moving from his position, where he was peering down, with his body too, at the picture on the desk. What he wasn't expecting next was Woojin's face to pop up besides his own, in the same position looking at the photo.

"Is that Euisoo?" Hyungseob turned his head left to face Woojin after his question was heard. Not only did he aspire for Woojin's skills, but he liked Woojin's physical. In short, Woojin was perfect. _Wow, even his side profile up close is pretty nice._

His smile did not go unnoticed as Woojin turned to the other as well. "Hmm?" _Crap._ Their faces just mere inches away from each other. Just like a scene in a movie. Hyungseob was the first to move out of the trance and stood up straight.

"Um...What did you say? I didn't hear you well, sorry." He hit him up with one of those Park Jihoons and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"Hmm, I said it pretty loud and close enough for you to hear. I asked if the girl in there was Euisoo."

"Oh, um. Yeah. That's her." He pointed to the frame.

"Maybe you were caught up in the memories." A shake of his head followed right after. "You can't be getting distracted like this, Ahn Hyungseob. You have to pay attention while you are working, okay?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Woojin. I'll keep that in mind." By now, the sweat that formed on his head was probably dribbling down the side of his face. His head laid low as he was getting 'scolded'. Without him knowing, Woojin let out a small smirk before walking towards the bathroom. Hyungseob did also. _**It's gonna be a late night.**_

"I can't believe there isn't a single piece of thing out of pla-Oh! Seob!" _No one gave you permission to call me that._ "I found a some pieces of hair near the window."

"How can you be so sure that it's something suspicious?"

"I'm a profiler. In this town, you suspect everything. It might as well be Gotham City."

"Yeah, you're right. But, still, it could be one of their hairs. How could you just assume an intruder came in?"

"Alright, time to get lessons on being a profiler 101." _Finally!_ With a nod of Hyungseob's head, Woojin spoke his tips. "I've looked around this house, and there are no traces of anyone else besides the two of them living here. Not even a single trace of other family members." More nodding and an 'o' shaped mouth was in response to Woojin's words. "Two, that hair is not long or wavy enough to be Euisoo's. Besides, it looks like her and Euiwoong's hair aren't blonde. And by the way, this window is too tall for Euisoo to possibly have anything to do up there. It also seems like no one comes to this window. It's much farther from anything else in this bathroom."

"Wow."

"You see, this is the thing you have to remember about being a detective. It's the small things that count. And that was only the beginning. There could be a bazillion other reasons why this hair does not belong to the people of this house!"

"You put so much effort into your cases. I can see why you can solve one so fast." He was still in shock from Woojin's monologue that he said everything in a monotone voice. What put him out of his awe was a laughter, just a tiny one, from the boy across from him.

"Yes, thanks. But," he got closer and out a hand on Hyungseob's shoulder, "I'm not the one who wins in the end." Though, Hyungseob didn't really know what he meant, all he could think about the faint touch on his shoulder. Without any further words, he turned back to the window and grabbed a plastic glove and bag from his pocket. _Dang. Woojin was born ready._ For the time remaining, all Ahn did was watch the former at work. _Will I ever get to this one day?_ _**Will I be okay if I keep running like this?**_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_"Thank you to all you_ _all-nighters_ _who are tuning in to Yoo Seonho's 3am radio! Next up is a song dedicated to those hard-working people who get home late. Enjoy!"_

Once again in the car, Hyungseob found himself texting Jihoon about the situation and that they were heading there to drop off the evidence for him to send to the forensics. The melody of the song also played throughout the car ride, in which Hyungseob took a liking to it.

_"Babe, I'm comin' home._  
_Just wait, I'll be at your door soon._  
_You won't ever be alone._  
_If I'm late, I'll be lying at your side when you wake up"_

 

  
"Hey, Ahn." _Why can't he just call me Hyungseob? Gosh._

  
"Yes?"

"Why do you want to be a profiler? Why in this dreadful town?"

For a while, Hyungseob just stared out his window. In the midst of this night, so much has already happened. He pondered for a while. _What happens when I do become one? Will I be on the same team as Woojin?_ There were so many questions he had, but for now, he lived in the moment. Here, on a late night drive with Woojin, he cherished it, as if it would never happen again; it wasn't even his first time traveling with him, but it just felt different this time.

"I think..." he trailed off. As it was currently at a red light, Woojin tore his eyes off the road to face Hyungseob, waiting for his answer.

"It's okay. You don't have to answer it now," the other assured him.

Though, Hyungseob's next words were mere mumbles, Woojin could hear them clearly. "I would've stop striving to be one if I never met you."

The older smiled at that, but looking out his own window. "What was that again?"

"It was nothing. I think I'm just too tired right now to think of answer."

"Ah, alright. You can go to sleep for now then. We still have another thirty minutes til we get to the station." Hyungseob must've been really sleepy at that point. He was knocked out with the last sentence he heard. "Don't worry, Seob. I'll make your dreams come true." _Was that real? No, I'm probably dreaming right now._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Finally at the station, Hyungseob woke up to the stop of the car's engine. "You awake?" All he replies with is a grumble. "I'll go inside and give this to Jihoon. Just stay in here, okay?" Another mumble. After closing the door of the car, Woojin proceeded to the doors of the station, where Hyungseob's eyes followed. Through the windowed doors, he could see Jihoon's head just above the horizon of the tall desk he was behind. He didn't see much dialogue between them, so he wasn't surprised to find Woojin jogging back to the car as quick as he came out.

In the car, Hyungseob was anticipating the other to say something, as he sat there for about a minute, thinking; he was right. "Heeeey, Ahn?"

"Hmm?"

"My house is kinda far from here. And it's already about to be 4am."

"Yeah?" Hyungseob was still trying to comprehend everything, as there was still fatigue.

"Could I stay at your apartment for tonight? And since you live closer to the station than me, we can access things in there easily for our case." _Our case._

"Oh, that's fine. But, I only have one bedroom and I wouldn't want you to sleep on my couch. Euiwoong also is there."

"You have a floor, right?"

Now flustered and awake, Ahn was quick to respond. "Oh, no! You can't sleep on my floor. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I think I would rather sleep on your floor than in my car."

"Well..." At that moment, the car was turned on again and off they were to the apartment.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

In the morning, Euiwoong was the second to wake up to the smell of toast. Indeed, it was Hyungseob's cooking he had smelled; however, he feared the possibility of there being eggs on the table. The next thing that rang throughout the flat was the scream of a certain 17-year-old.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to step on you!" Woojin had just had the most bizarre, and painful, wake up call. With a foot in his stomach and a pillow thrown sharp to his face, not to mention a scream, he immediately sat up with a hand clutching his abdomen. "Are you okay??"

"Ugh- Yeah... I'm fi-"

The door swung open, revealing a worried Hyungseob with a butter knife in his hand. "What's wrong?"

"I accidentally stepped on your guest." _Sighhhhhh_.

The figure that was on the ground now stood up, still a hand lying on top of his stomach. "No, no I'm fine. Hyungseob, do you have any clothes for me to change into?"

"Yeah, I prepared clothes and a towel for you in the bathroom. You can wash up while I'll catch up with Euiwoong. There'll be buttered toast for you when you're done. I can't cook anything else, ha."

Woojin laughed at that. 'How cute,' he was probably thinking. "Thanks, I'll be back in about 15 minutes then."

As Woojin was doing his thing, the other two discussed in the kitchen. "So, will we be able to find Euisoo?"

"Well, that depends on those pieces of hair. I honestly don't know how or why Woojin thinks this will give us a lead, but I trust him. I always have."

"Hmm, alright. Thanks Hyungseob. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't working at the police station."

"Anything for you, Woong. You're letting me in on a favor too. So, much appreciated."

Euiwoong had a piece of toast hanging from his mouth, as he then asked, "Huh? How am I doing a favor for you?"

"This may seem sad, but I learned some things as I was working on Euisoo's case with Woojin. I might become a detective around this time."

"Why is that sad? I'm glad to 'help'! But, please... find her. I'd appreciate that too." The older of the two laughed, as he poked his toast with a buttered spoon.

"Alright, Woong. We will." A comfortable silence followed after, until it was interrupted by another voice.

"Ahn Hyungseob!" Woojin shouted from afar.

"Yes?" he yelled back, walking towards the closed bedroom. "Did you need som-" _oHHHHh my-_

"Hyungseob!" he cheered, shirtless. "Hey, this shirt you gave me is too small, sorry. Do you have a sweater or hoodie?"

"Oh, um, le-lemme check!" He avoided the other when he walked to the closet, face full of warm red. Just as he was looking for it, he jolted at the sound of a ringing noise.

"Hello, dad?" It was only the sound of Woojin's phone going off. "Yes. Yes? Right now?" Hyungseob took a glance at Woojin while still attempting to find the pieces of clothing. "A-All of us? Um...Yeah. Okay. We'll be there in a few. Okay. Goodbye." After the call ended, a gray sweater was finally delivered to Woojin from the hands of Hyungseob, who was both curious and still blushing. "Thanks, I'll return it later."

"Yeah, no rush!" For a minute there, the shirtless one stared at the shirt that was given to him. "Um, do you want me to go out?"

"Ah, no...It was just..." Their eyes finally met, even after the other avoiding what's in front of his eyes currently. _Put the dang shirt on, Woojin._ With a tilt of his head, the other finally started speaking again. "The cheif said he looked at what the forensics sent back. And he discussed it with a few people at the station."

"So...?"

"They said. It was someone with a past criminal record. Of robbery and kidnapping. So, if my hunches were right. She was," in order for the guy in the kitchen not to hear, he continued in a whisper, "really kidnapped." Hyungseob was very uncomfortable about the position they were in now. A shirtless Woojin close to his ear, while he just stood there, even redder than before.

"O-Oh, really? T-That's great Woojin! Ha, good j-job, I guess." Nothing about the seriousness of this case affected Hyungseob, as he was still thinking about the fact of their proximity right now.

"Yeah, thanks but...He wants us to solve it."

"Us?? But he hasn't even promo-"

"Us and some other folks. We're going to be in a team, he said. If we do good, we can become a permanent team. And we'll all get promoted." All Hyungseob could answer with was a drooped, open mouth and a blank mind. "... Hyungseob?"

"No, I'm fine. Totally," again, with his monotone voice.

Once again, the older found himself laughing at the other. "Alright, let's go then!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

In the station, there gathered 6 figures sitting at a conference table, along with an Euiwoong in the room next door; Hyungseob claimed he couldn't let him stay at his apartment alone. "Alright," with a clap of a hands, Chief Park--the Head Chief of Wenara's Police Station and Father to the only child, Park Woojin--stood at the front of the room, where there was a slideshow projected into the wall. "I gather all 5 of you here today to present a case I believe you are all worthy of completing. Of course, with Mr. Park Woojin being the head example for you." He then cleared his throat to speak the rest of his words. "I'm sure you all may not know each other, so I'll take the burden of introducing you to each other." Pointing to the guy across from me, the elder started. "This is Park Woojin, who is apart of Wenara's Violent Crimes Team as a profiler. He is not a rookie, but he'll be here to assist you in this case." Said person stood up to now in respect and smile. "Over here to the left of Woojin is Park Jihoon. He works at the front desk, usually helping walk-ins. In this team, he'll be your cyber detective. He'll work with the technology and stuff of that sort." Jihoon stood up to greet everyone.

"Hello, I'm Park Jihoon and I'm 25!" A few claps from Hyungseob and Woojin followed after.

"On this side of the table," the side in which Ahn sat, "we start off with Kang Daniel. He doesn't actually belong to this station, but he has helped us blindly with the forensics, which is what he'll be doing here." Daniel wasn't someone Hyungseob had seen before. _Maybe he was the one who conducted tests on the hair?_ "Now, here is the medical examiner of the group. Ong Seongwoo. Though, he isn't a detective, he will conduct tests on evidence. Similar to what Daniel will be doing."

"Hi! My name is Ong Seongwoo. Not Gong, Hong, but Ong. Thank you."

"And finally," Hyungseob's excitement was continuously rising at the moment. "we have Ahn Hyungseob, who is the actual detective of the group. He's what you'll call, an all-rounder. The one who solves the problem, with his mind." _Yes!_

"Hello, I'm Ahn Hyungseob. 25. A traffic cop." Before sitting down, he caught Woojin's eyes looking at him with a smile, in which he returned it.

"Alright, yes. This is, temporarily, the Violent Crimes Team of my station in Wenara. If you do well, you will be rewarded. So, I'm sure we all know what this case is about, so get started. This is a serious case of kidnapping, so please, within 5 days." And with the ending remark, the Cheif walked out of the room, leaving the 5 of them to discuss. Just as that happened, Woojin stood up and put his two palms in the table.

"Hello, I will be the leader of this team. So, let's go through this slideshow and get to solving." Several nods confirmed the beginning of this new start. _It's finally happening. And Woojin's on my team._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After the meeting, they all found themselves in the living room of Jihoon abode; Euiwoong was to be kept here for Jihoon to protect for the time being. Hyungseob also thought he had heard something about having another guy, who lived there, named Guanlin to help Jihoon watch him. He was a lawyer in this town, and also tied to Jihoon.

Because they only had 5 days, they began to investigate right then and there. Right then and there, it was about 5pm. They had spent the morning and afternoon creating a plan to follow for now. First thing, was to find this criminal who had taken Euisoo. It was an undercover plan, with Jihoon and Seongwoo staying at his house to monitor and guide the other members, through technical stuff--things only Jihoon knew how to work. Other members were to split up in different places around an area to hopefully find this guy, or a lead for the next day. "Okay, so this how we will go," Woojin spoke. All eyes were on him. "Hyungseob, Daniel, and I will go to the streets closest to where the suspect had been seen last. Remember, it was around yesterday afternoon, he was seen around a underground club. Daniel will be the one to check in that club, while me and Ahn will stay outside around it. Jihoon and Seongwoo. You two will have the responsibility of watching from the CCTVs to look out for us, and to analyze anything we send to them. Also, to keep Euiwoong here and safe. So, onward we go. This is only day one, but let's not waste our times too much."

"Ayee, let's do this!" exclaimed Daniel, who was dressed in a nice suit and styled hair, to fit right into that club.

"Alright, good luck out here guys!" Seongwoo wished them. The three were now out the door and in Woojin's vehicle.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Now, it was dark enough to see the lights of the streetlamps shining on the sides of the roads. From the back wall of the building that disclosed the party scene underground, Hyungseob spoke into his earpiece. "Anything yet, Daniel?"

"Yeah. I can see him perfectly from here." Hyungseob didn't actually know what 'here' was, as he wasn't the one in the club.

"Where's he now?"

"Oh! He's going out the back way. It leads upstairs! You might have to hide Hyungseob!"

"What? O-Okay!" He proceeded to go behind the giant, horrid-smelling dumpster because it was really the only place to hide. Another voice came in from his earpiece.

"Hyungseob! He's going left, where the alley deepens. Go follow him, carefully." It was his one and only best friend, Park Jihoon.

"Alright. I'll go now."

"Ahn!" a whispered voice came from behind him. He almost screeched, but then remembered what situation he was in, so only a sharp jolt buzzed through his body.

"Woojin. What're you doing here?"

"I'll go with you to follow him."

"Oh, alright." The both of them crept from wall to wall, until they found the guy again. With their backs to a wall, they saw the guy just around the corner, but he was stopped. He just stood there, looking at the ground. It wasn't until he turned around, Woojin popped his head back around the corner, hoping he wasn't caught.

"Is someone there?" they heard. Footsteps slowly got louder. It sometimes dragged on the gravel. "Hello?"

Swiftly, on the side of the corner where the two stood, Woojin grabbed Hyungseob and placed him with his back on the wall. "Woojin?" he whispered. "What-" Next, Woojin placed Hyungseob's on his shoulders, but he was still confused.

"Shh," was all Woojin said. Another surprise came up, and Hyungseob had absolutely nothing to do about it. Just as the suspect rounded the corner, Woojin put his left hand on the back of the younger's neck and the other on his waist. He rapidly pulled his body close to Hyungseob's, where their faces we're less than a centimeter apart, lips barely, just barely, touching. Hyungseob had his eyes shut tightly, while Woojin stared at him, half-lidded. The moment lasted a life-time for Hyungseob, and he didn't know what to do at this point.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Not Edited At All Man. But Oh Well. Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter. The Plot Will Definitely Intensify In The Next One. :) (p.s. ot7∞ forever. support hoya and infinite <3)  
> 170830\. Briefly Edited. It Seems Like The Plot Is Going A Little To Fast At This Point, But I'll Make Sure To Pace It Through The Next Chapters.


	4. Nothing Can Save Me

**_"You Try To . Run Away . Run Away From The World . But Then You . Run Away . Run Away From Yourself ."_ **

 

_Amor Fati - Epik High_

 

Without a single word or thought, the two stayed there in that position for a while, it seemed. Even after Woojin had confirmed the guy was out of sight, he didn't dare to move, either out of embarrassment or desire. "Hyungseob! Woojin! Where are you guys? I don't see you on the camera anymore." It wasn't until then, they both quickly pulled away. Hyungseob had his eyes on the ground, obviously with a tomato-like face by now. Woojin looked at the other, trying to find words to say, but they just didn't come out. "Hello guys? Are you dead?"

 

"Jihoon! Don't say that!" another voice, presumably Seongwoo's, came through from the background in the earpiece. Woojin was the first to come back to his senses to answer.

 

"We're fine, Jihoon. Do you know where he went?" _Oh my gosh, what just happened?_

 

"Yeah, I saw him on the camera near some old, abandoned building near wherever you all were at." 

 

"Alright." Looking at the frozen boy in front of him, he called out. "Hyungseob..." The other slowly looked up to the other, still shocked. "I'm...sorry."

 

"No... It's fine." _IT WAS NOT FINE._ He then let out a small laugh saying, "I understand. It was for the urgency of the situation, right? It's okay." _I hope it wasn't just for the urgency._ "But I think we should really go now. Before we lose him." 

 

"Oh...yeah. You're right. Let's go." Hyungseob could've sworn he saw eyes of disappointment before he turned the corner. Now, they walked with about 5 feet between them; the older followed behind. _Hyungseob! Stop worrying about boy problems right now! You need to focus on saving Euisoo._ He mentally slapped himself, letting out a heavy breath. Once the sounds of fast, heavy steps got louder behind them, Hyungseob saw Woojin again, except he was also turned around to inspect the source of the noise. 

 

"Guys! Wait up for me!" It was only Daniel. When he did catch up, he stopped to place his hands in his knees and panted. "I know my way around this place, so let's get to that building, asap." He went on walking before them first, in which the two let him take lead and went on too. 

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

After the whole 'chaos' outside, Hyungseob found him and the other two in a dark, creepy hallway; they had finally made their way inside that abandoned building. Broken windows and large dust bunnies describe the scene of this place. Scary indeed, especially when it was night time. The youngest of the bunch could see Daniel trying to suppress his coughs in case the suspect may hear him. Speaking of the suspect, they had crept down the hallway when they saw him go upstairs, maybe where the rooftop was; they had already been up 10 flights of stairs, so this had to be the end of it, as it didn't seem to be than 15 floors from the outside. Once they reached the top, they didn't dare let out a breath. Woojin even went as far as ending the call through the earpiece to avoid making any type of sounds. 

 

Right in front of their eyes, there stood several columns around the place, which wasn't exactly a rooftop, but an old parking lot, covered by the actual roof. Almost invisible to their sights, they spotted a rope tied around one of the large columns, and an un-moving hand just to the right of it on the ground. Daniel had poked them and gestured to the only figure there that was confirmed to be alive-the suspect. The suspect was verified by Hyungseob, earlier that day, to be a chaebol and heir to Wenara's Paper Company. This company held the most successful CEO in all of Wenara, Lee Hanbin, and his step-son was going to take over it in some years; this son was no other than Kim Samuel, a 24-year-old with a criminal past since he was a kid, but nothing to the extent of murder. Hyungseob had heard alot of him, as he overheard people in the station sometimes discussing his cases. Now, here he is, with a forensic worker named Daniel and his _crush_ named Woojin, tracking down every step Samuel takes in this suffocating vast space. There's no time to waste, so Woojin went ahead to reveal himself to the guy. Daniel followed too, leaving a scared Hyungseob at the entrance, but that was solved by the oldest dragging him in. "Ow! Daniel, let go of my wrist!" Hyungseob whispered, very much loudly. This, indeed, caught the attention of Samuel. He turned around to expose himself in a dark gray suit with his hands in his pockets. His chill expression quickly reversed into a shocked one, but they could see he was trying to keep his cool.

 

"Wh-who are you guys? What are you doing here?" 

 

"Put up the act, Mr. Heir. Give us Euisoo and we'll pay you back," Woojin announced. There was a scoff.

 

"Ahh, geez. I got caught already." Taking his hands out, they were now in the air, ready to comply. Woojin's and Daniel's eyes met as a sign of what to do next. "C'mon, let's end this without a fight, eh?" Slowly, he walked backward towards the pole. "Besides, you wouldn't want to see Miss Euisoo here get hurt, right?" 

  
"Alright!" Daniel exclaimed. Quickly, he paced to Samuel and grabbed his arms to put it behind his back. With a click of metal, he almost threw the boy to the others before running to the unconscious body tied to the pole. "Y'all go first. I'll take care of her and we'll be back at the station in a bit. I should send her to a hospital for now." Both Woojin and Hyungseob grabbed into either side of Samuel's arms and went down the several flights of stairs.

Once at the bottom, the two of them walked to the car, where Woojin cuffed one of his arms to the handle of the roof. "How anti-climatic," he said before slamming the door and going around to the driver's seat. As soon as Hyungseob got into his seat, the car drove off in the midst of the night. The way back was silent, before a word from the back seat announced its presence.

"Man, that was no fun, officers." No response followed after. "Hey, guys, don't ignore me. You're making me feel lonely."

"Shut up," Woojin said, without emotion.

"Ooh, scary." Samuel then laughed hysterically, causing Hyungseob to jump a little. "By the way, I haven't seen you two before. Looks like Chief Park has been promoting some pretty boys. And you, I haven't heard your voice yet." The person he alluded to was silently flustered, but he didn't answer. "Oh my god, You guys are no fun. I guess all that hard work went into nothing."

"Yeah, all your hard work, you call it." Hyungseob still hadn't said a word, seemingly lifeless at this point.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Now arrived at the station, everyone turned to see the newcomer make a loud ruckus. "Ehey, let go! I can walk myself, geez." The man who was struggling between the grasps of the detectives was now pulled by a guard and thrown into a temporary cell. At the same time, Chief Park came into play and dragged his son to the back, where his office was located. Stealthily, the younger cop followed. Around the corner, Ahn waited for the door to shut tight before going there and pressing his ear against it.

"Woojin, why didn't you tell me who the suspect was before going out?" the stern voice of the elder said, loud enough for the boy outside to door to hear, but nothing that'll reach the ears of anyone aside the hall.

"You never asked me to tell you that beforehand, Father."

"Do you know what could've happened if people saw you bringing in the heir to Wenara's highest company right now?" The voice turned into a louder one, with a hint of anger. "If anything about this gets to the media, not only you, but I will get in trouble! Mr. Hanbin Lee's inauguration for his new ambassador position is tomorrow, and we'll do nothing but ruin it!"

"But-"

"No, we are closing this case immediately. Round the team up to the conference room, along with Mr. Samuel Kim and the victim. I can't have this happen!" As the knob twisted, Hyungseob went around the corner to avoid his Chief. He didn't appear until Woojin came out of the room.

"Woojin..." he started with his small voice.

"Hyungseob...I'm...I'm sorry." The other was currently trapped in Park's embrace. "I know this isn't what you were expecting, but it's how life works. The ones in power get what they want, while we cover their tails. I'm sorry for crushing your dreams like this, but just know I'm nothing like my dad. I want to bring justice too, but I can't do anything but rot behind his back. When I told you I wasn't a good person, this is what I meant. I've tried to do anything I could, but **I can't run away** from what life has already given me. I'm so sorry, Seob."

In response to his emotional monologue, the other said, "Woojin...stop. I understand. It's not your fault. You're not responsible for me. It's your dad, not you. It's those with pride and power, not us. It's okay." When they pulled away from each other, there was a staring contest where they both still had arms holding the other. Without a word, they looked at each other, no movement, until-

"Woojin! Chief called us," Jihoon announced as he cut the corner, but went back as quickly as he came. That whole session ended with a deep sigh from Woojin.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Back in the conference room, the 5 of the team with Samuel, Euisoo, and Chief Park sat around the table, awaiting what words will come out of the eldest's mouth. Euisoo was reported to have been in perfect condition and hurried to the station; she said something along the lines of wanting to get back to Euiwoong, who was somewhere in the station right now. "In honor of having Mr. Samuel Kim here with us, I will dismiss any charges, evidence, and statements that can go against him."

"Huh??" Seongwoo gasped, "Sir, why-"

"We, as the police, cannot be ashamed to put such a person behind bars." As Samuel approved with nods and closed eyes, Hyungseob couldn't help but think _disgusting_. "Therefor, I will disband this team immediately and destroy anything that has to deal with this case. I wish to not hear your individual thoughts, so please do not discuss this out loud. Heavy consequences will follow, if so happens." With his finishing sentence, he nodded to a guard at the door, who went to Samuel's side, ready to escort him. "Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Kim!"

"Oh, no worries, Chief Park. I _promise_ this won't happen again," he laughed, along with the elder. "Goodbye, officers. It was fun playing this game. Though, it wasn't as thrilling as the other times, I thank you!" His sadistic smile made the atmosphere uneasy, but was fixed by him, the guard, and the chief making their way out. As soon as it happened, Daniel scoffed, his arms crossed, shaking his head.

"Ms. Euisoo, are you okay?" Jihoon turned to the lady on his right to speak.

"Oh, yes, thank you, officer. I thank you all for saving me, but I am also very sorry. I am sorry I sent off Mr. Kim without a single charge. I just really want to get back home and have Euiwoong again. He must be so scared right now. I must be so selfish." Her head hung low as she spoke.

"Euisoo, it's okay. I know you want to protect Euiwoong after all of this, but are you sure you're okay?" Hyungseob inquired.

"Yeah, Hyungseob. I am physically and mentally fine, but where is Woong?"

"He's at my house with Guan- I mean, my significant other. He is protecting him for now," Jihoon responded.

"Why, thank you, and your...husband?"

"Yes, no problem," he said while putting two thumbs up and a knowing smile.

"Guys, did you not hear him? He's disbanding us and we haven't even known each other for 24 hours yet!" Seongwoo pointed out.

Woojin then exhaled, "I'm sorry, guys. As your former leader, I apologize. I really hope there will be a day when we can team up again and do this properly." Hyungseob patted his back, comforting him. Just then, maybe out of exasperation, Daniel was the first to leave by somewhat stomping out and letting the door slam, hurting the ears of those still inside. The mood of the atmosphere weighed down on their shoulders.

Euisoo then spoke up. "Officers, I think I should get going now. I wouldn't want to be here causing to upset you all."

"Euisoo-" Hyungseob started.

"No, I should go to Euiwoong and claim my house back. Trust me, I am perfectly fine. I don't want to put anymore drama in my life by fighting against a powerful figure trying to win over a case." She proceeded to get up.

"Ms. Lee, wait for me. I will drive you to my house to pick up Euiwoong. I think I should go too. I need to make dinner for Guanlin."

"I'm gonna go too. I have some work to do at the lab anyway. It was nice being here while it lasted." With his playful smile, Seongwoo saluted to Woojin and walked out the room, followed by Jihoon and Euisoo. Lastly, there stood Ahn and Park in the dimly lit room.

"Hyungseob."

"Hmm?" He look towards the other, who now seemed tired, still wearing his gray sweater. Woojin then sat upon the table with both hands in the pockets of his pants.

"About earlier..." The latter noticed what he was talking about, so a faint blush ran across his cheeks. Once again, he thanked the almost nonexistent lights that hid his pink face. "Well..." he stopped his sentence, biting his lips, looking kind of nervous. _PARK WOOJIN._ "I'm sorry again."

"No, no!" Ahn put out his hands and shook them in a stopping motion. "It's fine. I don't need to hear anymore apologies from you." When his arms fell back down beside his body, there was a hand that came up to the top of his pitch-black hair.

Woojin laughed while softly ruffling the other's hair, "Alright, alright." _OHHH MY FREAKING GOSH._ He brought his hand down with his smile going away too. "But," Hyungseob finally looked up at Woojin, "what if...it wasn't just for the situation?"

"W-What?"

"What if...it happened and it wasn't for an excuse?" There was a silence that filled the room, as they stared at each other again.

"Um..."

_"YOU CAN'T HANDLE FANXY CHILD. YOU CAN'T HAND-"_

"Hello?" Hyungseob was slightly embarrassed at the question that was asked to him, but even more about how his ringtone interrupted the mood. "Yeah, Jihoon?...His?...Alright." After it had ended, he found the older looking at him, searching for answers. "Um, Jihoon wants you to move your car. He said you parked in front of him and he can't get out."

"Oh, um, okay then. I guess I'll go home now." Hyungseob nodded. "Bye, Seob." He waved at the other, before closing the door, leaving the exhausted boy in the room by himself.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_"'What if it happened and it wasn't for an excuse?'"_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next morning around 8:30am, Hyungseob awoke with half of his body on and off the bed. It must've been from the stress from the past weekend. All he remembers from last night was getting home, taking a shower, and jumping right into bed; dinner wasn't an option at the time. As soon as he finished his morning routine, he went straight to the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal. Once made, he sat in his small living room on the couch, turning in the TV. Just as he was gonna put a spoonful into his mouth, the doorbell rang. He grunted. _Who's coming to see me at 9 in the morning??_

"Hey." _OHHHHMYG-_ He was embarrassed from his situation currently. Only wearing a big white T-shirt and undergarments, it covered until only mid-thigh, where everything else was basically exposed. Not to mention, his big glasses he only wore at home; he didn't have to go to work til 10, so why put contacts in now?

"OH, Woojin. Um, what're doing here?" He sweat nervously.

"Um, I thought I would return your sweater." He gave him a small smile. While at it, he welcomed himself in and sat on his couch. "Also, I really don't wanna go to the station yet. Not really up to see the Chief right now." In his black hoodie and sweatpants, he looked the most comfortable as he reached for the remote to change the channel. Meanwhile, Hyungseob slowly walked over to him, sitting as far away as possible on his oh-so-small couch.

On the Monday news, there came something on the screen that equally surprised the both of them. Hyungseob couldn't help but clench the gray fabric he still held between his hands.

"Holy....." Woojin couldn't even finish his sentence.

"This man here!" a familiar voice from the TV shouted in front of the hundreds of people, both present at the event and watching nationally. "He has a son! Who is a criminal!" The amount of camera flashes and confused voices just grew louder. "He! Samuel Kim! Step son of this man right here! Has kidnapped, stolen, and threatened all his life! But he hasn't been punished according to justice! His son! Kidnapped my sister!" The crazed eyes of Euiwoong showed anger and desire. _No...._ Just then, there were several guards coming up to the boy. Hyungseob couldn't hear anything at this point. All he did was watch his friend struggle against the holds of the men, exposing himself to the public like this. _No...I should've did something..._

"Woojin... What's...what's this..." The other was also at lost for words. Until the ring of his device went off, all he did was watch in awe. He didn't even get to say a thing as he listened to the other person on the line.

"Hyungseob, hey. We...we have to go. Now." He took the remote and hit the power button before dragging the younger into his own bedroom. "Here, put some pants on. The chief needs us there quickly. You need to snap out of it Seob. Euiwoong will be fine. We have to go now."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"How dare you let this happen?!" The angry elder threw the TV remote he used in his office to the ground, almost hitting Woojin's foot. "Boy, you were supposed to clean up after yourself! You just humiliated the whole police force of Wenara in front of all its people!" The two detectives stood side by side, hands behind their backs, and heads looking down. "I don't care if you're my son, or who you are! If you mess us my orders, you will be punished!" As Hyungseob was tense, Woojin just stood there, as if it happens all the time (in which it did). His miserable life he lives, for which he can't live it comfortably, with his father in the way. "You! Why aren't you answering me?!" He went up to Woojin. _Slap_. Hyungseob cringed at the noise of it. Tears almost forming at the corners of his eyes. Woojin almost fell, but successfully stood straight, in the same position. Once again, the noise of a smack echoed off the walls of the confined room. Though it hurt, Woojin stood tall and didn't bleed, but maybe bruising a little. "And you! Traffic cop!" Hyungseob kept his head low, but his his face because he didn't want Woojin to see him almost crying. "How dare you let your friend do this?! You were supposed to take care of him! This is your mess too!" With a raise of an arm from Chief Park, Hyungseob shut his eyes tight, and waited for the impact. But, it didn't come the few seconds later.

"Don't touch him." Woojin had his father's arm within his strong grasp. The two others looked at him, shocked.

"PARK WOOJIN!" Park Elder yelled. Though, all he did was let go of the arm and grabbed the one of Ahn's.

"Woojin..." he whispered.

Staring right into his father's eyes, he said, "Let's go, Seob." He left while dragging along the younger out the room.

As the door slam, all they heard was, "PARK WOOJIN, YOU LITTLE-" Woojin walked heavily with the other's arm still in his hand. Now out the station, Woojin put Hyungseob on the side of the car where he opened the door for him.

"W-where are we going?" the curious Seob asked.

"Somewhere. Somewhere not here." He complied and sat in the passenger seat, while Woojin rounded about to his seat. _Sigh_.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Kind Of Not Edited :( But Here Ya Go. A Pretty Angsty Chapter. More Progress In Jinseob Tho, Right? Hehe. Sorry About That "Anti-Climax" Tho ;( I Just Wrote And I Got Here lol. Btw. Yes. Samuel :((  I Don't Hate Samuel, I Just Thought Of Which Character To Play The Role Of The Kidnapper And Was Like, "Heeeey, Why Not Samuel?" *Nervous Laughter* Bcuz I Realized I Had The Get Ugly Team Except Sam, So I Was Like wHy nOt? :)))) #IMSORRYSAMUELCRI


	5. One More Time, Pick Me Up

_**"뭔가 묘해 지금 우리 분위기 . 왠지 맘에 드는 걸 ."**_  
**_•_**  
_**"Something's Strange Between Us Now . And I Think I Might Like It ."**_

 

_Hands On Me - PD101_

 

Within the span of 3 days, Hyungseob, once again, found himself in the same space between the doors of Woojin's car. He honestly doesn't remember how he got there, on a Monday at 9:30am. After experiencing what he saw on the news, he was somewhat out of his mind. He doesn't even know where he's going right now _. I can't believe Chief Park is like this... Woojin must've been struggling this whole time..._

 

"Woojin, where did you say we were going?"

 

"I really don't know, Hyungseob." A breath exhaled. "I'm sorry for bringing you into this. I told you the city of Wenara is bad, ya' knoooow."

 

"Oh, well, what about work? When we get back?"

 

"Let's not worry right now. I ran out of the drama, so let's pretend nothing happened. We can handle it when we get back, okay?" Hyungseob opened his mouth to say something, but he just said:

 

"Okay." _Man. I thought Woojin was all normal and happy. The strong and confident Woojin. To think he was abused by his own family. His only family. I would've never guessed it. I wonder what would be happening or where I would be right now...if my brother never went missing...._

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Two years ago, it was the day, both Hyungseob and Jihoon, finally got accepted into working officially at Wenara's Police Station. In the conference room, they sat, waiting for the chief to come in. Because they were the only new people to be working at this station at the time, there wasn't an official ceremony to welcome newcomers in, as the usual. In short, they were offered a quick welcoming from the chief, since there were only two of them. "Hyungseob."

 

"Hmm?" He was scrolling through some things on his phone, not looking up to Jihoon. 

 

"Do you think you can actually find your brother like this?" Then, he finally put down his device, actually paying attention.

 

"Well, Jihoon, it's the only way. I have no other choice. It wasn't like I reported it back then. I really should had. It would've made my life ten times easier by now."

 

"What you mean?"

 

"If I had reported it back then...there would've been the police actually trying to find him. Or, there would at least be a file in the system that I can look through to figure it out myself. This is why I'm here, Jihoon." The other made a sound of approval as he slowly clapped.

 

"Wow, Hyungseob. There ya go. Encouragement!" He put two thumbs up.

 

"What about you?"

 

"I'm here because," he pointed to Hyungseob, "YOU dragged me into this."

 

"Um, excuse me?"

 

"I can't let a kid like you wander around a city like Wenara by yourself."

 

"Uh, I am a grown 23-year-old man, I think I can supervise myself, Mr. I Just Married A Lawyer."

 

"Um, yes, Lai Guanlin is a now a lawyer, are you jealous?"

 

"Yeah, no thanks. You can have your Guanlin." At that moment, the door opened, revealing a guy in a white button down and black jeans. _IT'S HIM_.

 

"Uh, hello." He bowed, to which the two stood up to do the same. He walked closer to them, maneuvering around the big table to Jihoon first to shake hands. "My name is Park Woojin. I work here as a newly promoted profiler. I am the son of Chief Park, who will be here soon." Now, he was at Hyungseob. Looking up to each other as they shook hands, he continued, "I hope we do well together here. And maybe we can team up one day." After standing there for a few seconds, Jihoon nudged Ahn, eyeing him to say something. 

 

"Oh, oh, um, my name is Ahn Hyungseob. I am 23. I'm here to find my brother and I'm your fan." He said it all in a jumble, but quickly covered his mouth as he realized what he just said.

 

"Oh, my fan? Do you know me?"

 

Welp, there goes first impressions.

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
Arriving at some lake, Woojin parked (lol) under a large tree, before quickly getting out. Hyungseob did the same. "Where is this?"

"Lake Ara. It's where I go when I have time to relax. When I don't have to deal with life." As he was standing on the edge of the lake, Hyungseob came over to stand to the right of him. Then, they both sat down on the stone edge, dangling their legs towards the water. Though Woojin told him not to worry, all Hyungseob could do was think about what would happen when they got back and how Woojin was revealed like this. When a hand came upon his thigh, he quickly looked towards him. "Stop it. I can see distress written all over your face. It'll be fine." He sighed.

"I know..."

"Hyungseob. Tell me. Your reason for wanting to be like me."

"You know...it's my dream."

"I know," his eyes traced the small waves of the water, "but what's the actual reason. There's a billion other profilers in the world, but why me? Why here?"

"Well, I lived in this city my whole life. Second..." he hesitated before completing his sentence, knowing Woojin's eyes were now on him, "my brother. He's been missing for a while. I wanted to find him like this. Myself. If he's dead, I'll at least know and send him off properly."

"Ah, is that it? That's a good plan, considering the chief at the station would've ignored you if you reported it. You saw how he left Euiwoong in the station by himself. How selfish." Ahn was amazed at the fact Woojin could talk like this about his dad. _Can't relate._ He could still feel his eyes on him, so he stared down at the clear water. "Hyungseob." He only hummed in response. "Ahn Hyungseob." Finally looking up to face his left, Woojin was directly looking at him as well. "I know you know."

"W-what?"

"You can't possibly be thinking I didn't know." _???_ "There's been too much **tension between us** in the past two years." _The ffffff-_ Woojin took the chance and made a bold move to put his hand on the side of Hyungseob's face; it soon became warm. "Don't you think it's time-" A spec of water fell on Hyungseob's nose, interrupting his speech. "Oh, looks like it's raining." Woojin found his way up along with picking the other up by his arm. As the older went towards his car, Hyungseob cried on the inside. _WHY CAN'T I LIVE_.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Again, they were traveling on their way to another location. The skies darkened and gray clouds ran across it. Though it had just started, the rain poured down, winds almost threatening to push over the trees in the sides of the roads. Time seemed to go by slow, with the car moving at a turtle speed and the day being at its earliest times--it was only 11am. The passenger decided to forget everything and fall asleep.

Later, he was awoken by a shake of his shoulders. He opened his eyes to find a very close face to his. It was only Woojin, who was outside of the car, waiting for Hyungseob to get out. "C'mon." Luckily, wherever they were had a garage parking, so they didn't have to lollygag in the rain.

"Where are we?" again, he asked the man who was leading him to an elevator. With the chilliness of the weather outside, he rubbed his arms. He was only wearing his white T-shirt and black jeans. Woojin must've been comfy in his hoodie and sweatpants.

"At a hotel. I was gonna drive to my house, but it was raining too hard. Besides, if the power went out there, we would've went to a hotel anyway." Now in that elevator, Hyungseob checked his appearance in the mirror of the small, closed compartment, while Woojin looked at his phone. He was putting his hair into place when the elevator stopped, but he saw that they were at the same floor in the parking garage.

"Oh, sorry, we wanted to catch it before it went up," an old, nice looking man said when the doors open.

"No, it's okay. Which floor?" Woojin inquired with his killer smile.

"Lobby please." The man looked back and shouted, "Honey! Hurry up before it closes!" And with that, sounds of several trotts came closer to their ears. There was the wife of the man, along with five kids, ranging from age 18 to 5. "Thanks, young man!" He did nothing but laugh in return. Of course, being in this small space, Hyungseob was pushed to the back corner, where Woojin followed him. As the floor slowly elevated, the hyper kids jumped up and down, despite their mother scolding them. As one of them almost hit Hyungseob, who was practically against Woojin's chest, the latter put his hand on Ahn's waist, looking down at him. Maybe it was his instinct to protect Hyungseob. At the second floor of the garage, there came two more people onto it, pushing the other two in the back even closer together. At this point, the 25-year-old accepted this fact that him and Park were cuddling in the corner, unintentionally; with Woojin's one hand on his waist, Hyungseob had no where to put his hands but on the others chest. _Lowkey living right now._

The ding of the elevator let them know they were finally at the lobby. When all the people were out and about, Hyungseob rapidly repelled off of Woojin and power walked out the space. He stood near the front desk, behind those people who were in the elevator with them, waiting for Woojin to come by his side, in which he did just a minute later. It was their turn now, and Woojin initiated the talking. "Hello," the front desk lady greeted, looking like her soul was taken from her.

"Hello. How much is it for one night?"

"Seventy dollars. We only have one bed rooms at the time. They are all king sized," her monotone voice said.

"That's fine." _UM._ "We'll take one of those rooms, please." He took out his card from his wallet in the back of his pants. He received two room key-cards in return. "Let's go."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As the door opened to spacious room, they were amazed at the service they got, despite paying under $70. To their immediate left, a large bathroom was big enough to fit the both of them. Across from it, there was an empty closet. Past those revealed a vast place with a king-sized bed, a couch, computer desk, and even a flat-screen TV parallel of the bed. The large window at the back of the room was covered by velvet curtains, on top of the A/C unit that blew even colder air than the outside. "Woah, thanks, Woojin."

"Yeah, no problem." He was the first to settle in and sat on the bed. Because they literally had nothing but their wallets and phones, they just stayed there. This was brought up by the younger.

"Woojin, if we're staying here the night, what will we change into? And I'll sleep on the couch."

"First off, you are not sleeping on that couch. It can barely fit you on there. You are sleeping on this bed and I am too. It can fit us both." Hyungseob had no time to comment. "And it's only 11. It's not like we're staying at this hotel the whole day. We haven't even eaten yet. We can go out and eat and drop by somewhere to buy some extra clothes."

"But, what about Euiwoong and the inaug-"

"I told you already. Why don't you listen? Haven't I taught you enough?" He got up to stand in front of Hyungseob, who was leaning on the dresser under where the TV hung on the wall. He abruptly stood straight up once Woojin made his way over. Said boy brought a hand up to his cheek once again. Though this time, it hurt because he was actually pinching it. _What the heck??_ "From all these times, you still don't listen to me." Hyungseob's complaints did not stop whatever the other was doing to him. "Aiyoo, how do you expect to do what you want when you can't even listen?" He finally let go of his cheek. When Hyungseob put his own hand over it, rubbing it, Woojin didn't do anything but laugh. Replacing his hand with his, the older caressed it. "C'mon. The rain calmed down. Let's go eat now." Hyungseob hated the fact that he couldn't do anything but stand there and be embarrassed.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

By 1pm, the storm had stopped and they just finished their lunch. Waiting for the waiter to arrive with their bill, they sat across from each other in the booth. The spaghetti they shared long gone within their stomachs. Hyungseob brought out his phone and scrolled through some things. He started biting his nails as he read headlines of several news articles. "Ahn." His voice was firm.

"Y-yes?" He peeked from behind his phone and looked at the other.

"Don't make me be your actual senior and take your phone away from you." Ahn really wanted to laugh at the sight, but successfully compressed it. Woojin had his arms crossed and eyebrows straight. _Cute._

"Here's your bill, gentlemen," a blond young lady said. "Enjoy your day!" Right in his view, the girl winked at Park, to which he responded with a smile. Hyungseob's face just saddened. _Of course it was too good to be true. He doesn't like me._ He lost his train of thoughts when Woojin told him to get up. They walked to the cashier where the lady was. "Oh, thank you. Here's your receipt." She proceeded to put her hair behind her ear. Looking at the piece of paper, Woojin gave it back to the girl.

"I'm sorry, girl, but I would not like your number." Hyungseob realized what just happened. She took it back slowly, smile fading. A hand came around the smaller's shoulders, pulling him close to the former. "He's my boyfriend. Not really interested, ma'am." He put up a hand in a refusing motion. The lady just scoffed, before the two walked back and out of the restaurant. Now at the outside, they walked to a store nearby, in the exact same position they left the food place. Hyungseob really wants to say something, but just let's it happen.

In the small store, Hyungseob stood still as Woojin picked out a couple of items. In his hands, he had: a black T-shirt, a gray long-sleeve, a pair of basketball shorts, grayish sweatpants, and a pack of undergarments. He almost threw it onto the un-moving boy, who managed to catch it without dropping anything, including himself. With his pile, he followed Woojin to the other side of the store, where he grabbed two toothbrushes and a small bottle of toothpaste. They went to the clerk to check out the items. Once again, the profiler was the one to pay, as he naturally took out his card. And once again, the traffic cop wanted to retort, but didn't because he would've just got scolded again. When he was about to grab the bags, another hand came up and did instead. He met eyes with him, but he walked away, gesturing for him to follow too.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Back at the hotel room, it was now around 5pm; they had went window shopping around the outlet they were at before coming back. Woojin went to put the bags and his items on the desk adjacent to the dresser of the TV. Hyungseob checked his phone as he sat on the side of the bed that wasn't touching the wall. Park turned around when he heard what sounded like Zico's voice. Indeed, it was the ringtone. "Who is it?"

"Huh? Oh, it's Jihoon. He's probably calling from the station... He must be worried." He was about to press the green button, but Woojin now stood in front of him. The phone was snatched from his hands and turned off by him. It was thrown on the pillows. Hyungseob's eyes followed where his device was going. When he turned around, a face was very close to his, so he moved back a little, but it followed his.

"What did I tell you? Stop worrying. I will take care of this," Woojin said all in a slow pace. Ahn could see where he was actually looking. The older's eyes were definitely not looking into his, but fell upon his light pink, plush lips. A hand came into his chest, which lightly pushed him further on the bed, into a position where his back lay fully on the sheets.

"Woojin..." he softly called. Said person was now hovering above him. For the nth time that day, Woojin's hand was on the side of his head, and he could feel another on his waist. He could see the dangerously close lips close to his being bitten in hesitation. The hand on his head ran down to his neck and came back up to his cheek. Slowly, Woojin approached him even more. Hyungseob let his eyes close once he felt the soft impact of the other's mouth on his own. Casually, he responded by moving with Woojin's. The kiss started out very slow, but soon paced a bit faster. The younger found the courage to put his arms on Woojin's shoulders and went further up to wrap around his neck. Hyungseob pulled him closer, bodies laying on top of each other--what was space at this point? As it became messier and rushed, the hand that was previously on Hyungseob's head pushed its palm against the bed while the other one started reaching under his white T-shirt. One of his hands that was around Woojin's neck came down to cautiously grab the the wrist of the one touching his abdomen. The kiss broke with a line of saliva still connecting them. Hyungseob took his other hand that was around the other to wipe it away. "W-wooj-jin," he called out once more from beneath the back of his hand that covered his mouth. The hand which was captured by Hyungseob came about it's hold to take away the one covering the younger's face.

"Hyungseob." Their faces were both flushed with faint red and breaths were exhaled deeply. Hyungseob took his two hands and decided, _eff it_ , to put it on either side of Woojin's face and pulled him down for another one. As they continued, there was the ringing of a phone at the other side of the room. They tried their best to ignore it after the first time it stopped, but another call came in. Woojin rapidly got up and off the bed to stop the source of the sound, leaving a Hyungseob who almost whined. The boy on the bed sat upright to look at Woojin, who was in the middle of turning his own phone off. Though, when the other came back, he let his head hang down, looking at the carpeted floor. Despite what just happened, he was still embarrassed. He knew what was coming next when the sounds of footsteps got closer to him. On the floor, he saw the socks of Woojin reach him. He felt hands under his face pull it up, forcing him to look into his eyes. Woojin peered down to plant a light peck on Hyungseob's lips. When he stood back up, he said, "I guess we're dating now." He smiled. Hyungseob could feel all types of emotions at once: remaining lust, happiness, and his usual embarrassment. All that happened earlier that morning was long gone from his mind.

"H-how'd you know?" he asked, but soon regretted it, as he knew it was a stupid question.

"Hyungseob. I've known for a real long time now. Sorry for making you wait. I just wanted to learn more about you before finding the right chance to decide my own feelings." He sat next to Hyungseob on the bed and intertwined their hands. "I won't ask you for confessions and stuff. I'll just assume you wanted this, right?" He looked towards Ahn for answer, to which he turned to look at him too. He couldn't help but let a huge, dumb smile answer the question. Responding with laughter too, Woojin replied, "I take that as a yes." They stayed like that for a while, just looking at each other, discovering this new relationship they just made. "But," Woojin said while standing up, letting go of Hyungseob's warm hand, "I'm gonna go shower now. I'll be back." He kissed the top of Hyungseob's crown and went to retrieve the clothes from the bags to walk into the bathroom. Once he heard the click of the door locking, Hyungseob fell back onto the bed, smiling. He expressed his excitement by rolling around like a kid surrounded by candy. He took his phone on the pillow and turned it back on. Though he did still see those articles, he followed Woojin's orders and ignored them and proceeded to scroll through his social media feed.

"Thank the Lord for this day."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Now into the night, it was about two hours later. They had both taken their showers and got ready to sleep and were currently laying on the bed. The room was lit only by the lamp on their bedstand. With Hyungseob completely covered under the large, white blanket most nearest to the wall, Woojin lay on the outer edge, sitting up against the pillows; he was watching TV. Looking to his right, he let out another one of his small laughs as he observed the bump under the sheets. "Ow!" it said when Woojin forcefully poked it.

"Hyungseob." Silence. "Ahn Hyungseob." More silence. "Seobhyung. Seob. Seobbie. Ahn. Bunny." The person under the crinkly sheets threw it up and directly found the caller's eyes.

"What did you say?" The blanket that was trashed by Hyungseob was brought up again by Woojin, who rolled over and cloaked it over the both of them. It was like they were little kids again playing house. They sat crissed-crossed from each other.

"Woojin..." he let out a sigh of disappointment, "what are you doing?"

"Trying to get the most out of my last few hours before we have to go back and deal with that crap again." He took the boys hands within his own. As they both look down at their fiddling hands, Woojin started talking. "Hyungseob." It seemed like Hyungseob had been hearing it so many times today, even though he hears it everyday. "I like you." All the other did was laugh, mostly at how ironic the sentence sounded.

"I thought you said we're gonna skip the confessing part."

"I've liked you even when I didn't know it."

"Oh."

"Why don't you react or talk more? Isn't it nice?"

"Hmm?"

"You're lucky enough to be sitting here with your 'idol', and yet you don't even take the chance to talk to him." The listener only rolled his eyes. He can't live a day without Woojin scolding him about something. If it was this bad for the past two years, he wonders how it will be for the rest of his life.

"Okay. What's up?"

"I give up." The blanket was thrown off by Woojin, once more, onto the edge of the bed. Still sat in the same position, Hyungseob felt the urge of something. There was something, a type of feeling, that tugged his mind when he fully got a view of his, now who he can call, boyfriend. It got the best of him. He got up a little just to lean closer to him. His hands went grab either side of Woojin's face and looked down at him. For once, Hyungseob actually initiated the kiss. He leaned down to meet his lips, towering over the sitting boy. On the other hand, Woojin naturally put his own on the smaller boy's waist, pulling his body closer. Their intimacy excited Hyungseob. Without breaking the connection, he climbed into Woojin's lap, whose legs released itself from the criss-cross position to allow room for the younger. When he sat further down onto his lap, one of his hands trailed down, stopping under Woojin's shirt. The hands that were on Hyungseob's waist also found its way down, placing them under the younger's thighs. Just then, Hyungseob took a hold on a stretchy waistband. Abruptly, Woojin stopped everything to look up at Hyungseob. "No, Hyungseob." Eyes still were filled with lust. He placed a few more pecks on the other's mouth while slowly removing the hand on top of his waistband. "We can't do that here. Not now."

"Okay..." he sadly replied.

"We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We can save it for another time." When he pouted, Woojin just pinched his cheeks again, couldn't handle the saddening cuteness of what was his now. They both went back to their positions laying on the bed, but this time with Woojin hugging the other. All lights were turned off and even the moonlight outside didn't peek through the curtains. "Goodnight." He softly patted the pitch black hair to sleep.

"Goodnight, Woojin."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hyungseob, as always, was the first to wake up to his familiar alarm at 8am. When he tried to turn around to shut his phone up, he hadn't realize where he was, or he had forgotten. Within the embrace of Woojin, he carefully maneuvered his arms behind him in hopes of muting his phone. Though he was grateful to see this sight first thing in the morning, he also realized that he had a life outside. _"I guess it's time to save Euiwoong now."_ Sighing, he returned to his comfortable state of being between Woojin's arms and close his eyes once more. _"Maybe the world isn't so bad now."_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. I Honestly Do Not Know What I Just Wrote, bUt eNjOy :))))))) I Think The Next Chapter Will Be The Last One T-T I Had Fun Writing Out My Jinseob Feelings, But It's Time To Catch Up On Sleep And Finish My Homework ;( lol


	6. Not An Update cri

Heeeey, author here. So ;-; you see what had happened was ;-; I know I would usually have another chapter by the next week, but I'm going to delay this last (?) chapter for about another week :'( I'm so sorry, but I have alot of things at school to do this month and it's my fault for not planning it out along with this fic's schedule, so it'll take at least another week for another chapter cri :'((( once again, I'm sorry but I hope you all who is reading this to not stress out too much and get yo life done ayeeee. in this way, I'm going to delay the next chapter cuz of school soooo, yeh :) I WONT DELETE OR STOP THIS FIC I will just take a while to get the next chapter done, which might just be the last so yup. Have a nice day/night <3


End file.
